Twilight
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: Elricest. Oneshot. Pulled into strong familiar arms he nestled closer and clung desperately. For a second thinking he must have fallen asleep and this was all a dream...


Disclaimer: I do not in any shape of form own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

Description: Elricest. Oneshot. Pulled into strong familiar arms he nestled closer and clung desperately. For a second thinking he must have fallen asleep and this was all a dream...

* * *

Alphonse was curled up on the couch, a book in hand though it wasn't being read all that intently.

Now that they had everything back why study alchemy? Every book he read recently only had familiar things anyway. Something that had taken up so long of their lives and now he was getting tired of it? Maybe that was why, it wasn't exactly fun to more or less have only one thing to focus on for that long. Without their mother to make smile with it there wasn't much point. In Al's opinion anyway, Ed had gone the opposite way. He had holed himself up in his study once again and only came out when Al made him sleep. Even that was rare. His schedule normally involved that room. He would fall asleep at his desk and he would insist on receiving meals in there too. If Al wasn't so soft he might refuse to feed Ed unless he came out.. There was an idea.

Being the elder one might suppose Ed would be the one to take care of Al and financially he was but the rest of the time Al took care of him. They never talked anymore; at one time they had done everything together. There had been a time when Ed couldn't wait to tell him the latest thing he had found out and now he couldn't wait to send it off for a bonus. It did hurt a little even though he knew Ed did it for him. To make sure he had everything he might need or want but in doing that he neglected what Al thought should be more important. With a resigned sigh he neatly placed the book on the table and left the house to go for a walk, it always helped clear his mind.

It was over a mile to the nearest house so he could wonder freely without being disturbed. The moon was full and it's tranquil light fell over the grassy plains and the few trees that rimmed the glistening river. The only sound was his own footsteps rustling through blades of grass as a peaceful hush fell over the night. The serene beauty always left him in awe.

As nice as it was to be alone to contemplate it he missed those days when Ed would walk with him and complain the entire time while secretly (so he thought) loving every minute.

The nights when they would kiss and Ed would whisper how much he loved him and they would stand holding each other. When those sweet nothings meant so much and seemed unbreakable and somehow amplified by the surrounding stillness.

XXX

Had the door just closed? It was so late. He took a double take at the clock and swore. It really was late! He had told Al he would start spending time with him before they went to bed. He had already missed it to many times and Al wouldn't be happy if he had to fall asleep alone again. But Alphonse wasn't in their room. Then Ed remembered hearing the door and wondered how long ago he had heard it before even registering the sound.

He really wanted to make things right, find a way to balance everything. He knew Al thought he didn't try but he did. He wanted to feel that perfect silky warmth in his arms again. Hear Al talk about anything, it didn't matter what so long as he could hear his voice again. He set out into the night, glad that the fairly flat and clear fields would allow him to find Al faster.

XXX

Pensively watching the sky he failed to hear the footsteps coming closer. Then a hand was on his arm and if he wasn't in the overly calm/slow state of mind he was currently he might have been startled.

Pulled into strong familiar arms he nestled closer and clung desperately. For a second thinking he must have fallen asleep and this was all a dream. The way Ed held him was to intense for that though. The faint scent of him and the bright gold eyes that even night couldn't diminish marked it as all to real.

With a tremulous smile Al looked questioningly up at Ed. No words were needed and he wasn't sure if he could speak in the first place at any rate.

Then Ed was kissing him and pulling him down to the grass. Clothes carelessly discarded as sudden need overcame them. Kissing and caressing every inch if skin they could.

He was hard, pressed against Al and began to rub. Moaning against Al's neck of whom looked to be in blissful pleasure.

Their lips met again heatedly and Ed thrust in to the hilt earning a strangled mewl from Al, that was all he could manage, overcome by so many sensations. They hadn't made love in so very long and Ed was moving in such a nice way.

Being filled like this would never get tiring and having Ed inside him was so much better then anything else he had discovered since getting his body back.

Tilting Al's hips for better penetration he picked up the pace and delighted in the way Al's mouth opened in a silent moan and colour darkened his cheeks. Needing to find release he went even harder and Al gripped blades of grass and moved with the strokes. Adding even more force to them. Then Ed slid a hand between Al's legs and began pumping. Precum slickening his movements.

Al came into his hand and moments later Ed followed inside him. They lay half tangled, exhausted, and sticky in the grass.

Dressing haphazardly Ed carried Al to bed.

The next morning Winry came by asking why Al's shoe had been outside.


End file.
